<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Al pie de la letra by L_Nowi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696080">Al pie de la letra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi'>L_Nowi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nowi/pseuds/L_Nowi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Adora limpió la nave de Mara y se llevó algunos objetos a Bright Moon no esperó que ese en concreto la beneficiaria tanto en aquel preciso instante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Al pie de la letra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Gracias por pasarte a leer mi primer fic de esta serie tan adorable!<br/>She-ra and the princesses of power pertenece a Noelle Stevenson, Dreamworks y Netflix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo con la última caja con cosas de Mara que había sacado de la nave. Desde hacía unos días había decidido que sería mejor sacarlo todo y dejarlo en tierra firme antes de salir a su nueva misión con su querido squad. Fue saludando a todos los que se cruzó de camino a la habitación que compartía con Catra. Aún no se creía que por fin habían empezado una relación después de todo lo ocurrido. Era como un sueño, como aquel deseo que tenía de un futuro junto a ella y a sus amigos.</p><p>Al llegar a la habitación, no esperó encontrarse con lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Catra había abierto, seguramente para meterse dentro, la caja que había subido antes de la despensa de la nave y tenía puesto el delantal que Glimmer le dio a Wrong Hordak cuando les quiso cocinar después de rescatar a la felina. Eso hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa traviesa porque estaba más que dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra lo que ponía en ese delantal.</p><p>Con sigilo, se acercó hacia la chica que estaba distraída posando delante de la cascada, utilizada como espejo, para ver cómo le quedaba la prenda puesta. Melog miró a la rubia con la cabeza ladeada desde la cama que los tres compartían y ella le pidió silencio.</p><p>“Hey, Catra…” Susurró Adora mientras deslizaba suavemente los brazos por la cintura de la chica, que se tensó hasta la punta de la cola.</p><p>No pudo evitar que le subiera toda la sangre a la cara por haber sido cazada haciendo tal tontería delante de su novia. Cuando disminuyó un poco la rojez del rostro se dispuso a encarar a Adora con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero no espero el suave beso que le llegó a los labios de la nada. Adora se separó con una sonrisa lentamente viendo a Catra sin palabras, por lo que aprovechó para seguir atacándola con besos por toda la cara.</p><p>“Hey, Adora. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?” Dijo Catra sonriendo y devolviéndole los besos que podía.</p><p>“Simplemente sigo las instrucciones del delantal.” Adora se separó despacio de Catra con una sonrisa pícara y a continuación le guiñó un ojo, viendo como poco a poco aumentaba la rojez de la cara de su novia por el enfado. No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo al ver una inminente venganza en los ojos de la felina.</p><p>“¡Eres una idiota!” El grito de Catra retumbó por todo el castillo mientras perseguía a la heroína de Eteria ante las miradas de todos los residentes del lugar.</p><p>Adora no podía dejar de reír mientras huía de su pareja. Después de crecer con Catra, aún tenía muchas facetas por conocer de ella y, gracias a su nueva relación y a su futuro viaje, tendrían muchos momentos para vivir juntas…  ¡Si no destrozaban todo durante el proceso, claro!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Desde que me enteré que en el delantal ponía “smoosh the cook” he tenido la necesidad de escribir esto xD<br/>Espero que os haya gustado. Un fuerte abrazo a mi beta. ¡Nos vemos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>